Descendant of the Winter Solstice
by Just Some Loops
Summary: I am an abomination. I am not meant to exist. This Universe that I woke up in will fall into darkness like mine had. I am a monster who pretends to be human. I am a monstrosity that was given a Second Chance―a disgrace that was created to act in the darkness to serve the light.
1. Prologue

―=≡[O]≡=―

The sun has turned black.

Thin strands of obsidian plasma could be seen creeping its way out of the black mass floating in the sky. Petrified screams could be heard faintly in the distance as creatures of all shapes and sizes tried to take shelter from the oncoming destruction that they could foresee in their future.

Something was rising from the ocean.

It was ugly—disgusting, putrid, so damn _nauseating to look at_ —but the people couldn't help but _stare_ at it. They told themselves to run. Why weren't they running? They were frantically seeking shelter just moments ago. The Thing that rose from the ocean oozed a thick, black liquid. A rancid odor permeated the atmosphere as the Thing rose higher and higher into the sky. It looked like it wanted to touch the black sun. Like a deprived child seeking love from its abusive mother.

The Universe shook with resentment.

Buildings were destroyed and fires started to wreak havoc in the forests. The world turned darker—it was now black and white. No more pretty colors. No more hope. Is that why the people still stand?

The Thing sobbed with anguish when it finally touched the Black Sun.

Now everything is at peace. Or was it just silence? The people couldn't tell. They couldn't feel anything. They couldn't see everything. No more bodies stood on the streets. Yes there are—they are smeared on the Universe.

Everything was Red now.

―=≡[O]≡=―

 **A/N:** Hello! Sooo... I just decided to publish this story because I wanted to know if it was good or not lol. Wanted to share my ideas and all that jazz. This story might be written "weirdly" though. The chapters are gonna be short and may be written in a way where some of you won't like (hopefully you'll like it though because I thirst for positive feedback ;) lmao). I'll probably update whenever I feel like it. Hopefully I won't abandon this story like I do so with many of my others... :D


	2. Omission: The Void

―=≡[O]≡=―

 _Hello there._

Who are you?

 _You seem lost._

I don't feel lost.

 _Yet you are wandering._

Where did I wander to?

 _Far away._

Where am I?

 _Not where you should be._

But I like it here.

 _You need to go back._

But I don't like Back. Back There is lonely.

 _But Back There is where you should be._

I want to stay with you.

 _You cannot._

Why not?

 _Your current form is not sustainable._

But I want to stay with you.

 _..._

Back There is painful.

 _…_

I don't want to go Back.

 _..._

I want to stay with you.

 _…_

Let me stay.

 _…_

… I want to stay here…

 _Would you like a second chance?_

Second chance?

 _Help me make things right?_

Will I stay with you?

 _… Yes, you will._

Then I will do whatever you want.

 _Even if you have to do something you don't like?_

I have already done that.

 _Even if it means killing someone?_

I have already done that.

 _Even if it means that your demons will follow you every step of the way?_

I have already done that.

 _Even if it means giving up being a human?_

… Yes. I have… already done that.

… _You have endured a lot_.

You can say that.

 _Do you regret it?_

Sometimes.

 _Don't worry. You can try again. Your Second Chance._

Yes. I would like that.

―=≡[O]≡=―

 **A/N** : WhooHoo! And now we enter the second part... What do you think of this so far? Good? Horrible? I know some don't like short chapters, but think of these chapters as like drabbles! (they probably are drabbles, right? that's the definition of them, right?) But yeeeaaaaaaahhhhh I've had this idea in my head for a while and I decided to share with you all. I just hope you guys like it as much as I do haha.


	3. Omission: Incubation

―=≡[O]≡=―

My body was stone cold. Or was that because of the air around me?

I pried open my heavy eyelids—why does it feel like my entire body was being dragged down by weights? I was inside a white room. It was entirely white. There were no other shades to help me distinguish the shape of my enclosure. Did this room stretch infinitely around me? Why does it look so large? It doesn't feel large. I feel trapped. I feel suffocated. I also couldn't detect anything with my senses other than the vast expanse of white—no sounds and no smells, no feelings and no tastes.

Where am I?

I shifted my body so that I was sitting up on the white table-like structure. I noticed that I bore no clothes on my body. Maybe that's why I was so cold earlier.

 _Hello again._

I blinked and tilted my head to the side to convey interest, "… Again?" It felt weird to use my tongue and mouth to speak.

 _Yes. It has been a long time since we last spoke to each other._

Remember to blink or else your eyes will dry, "How long ago was that?"

 _Exactly seven-hundred and eighty-six years, nine months, twenty-five days, ten hours, four minutes, and twelve seconds._

"Oh. That sounds like a long time."

 _But it didn't feel long for you, did it?_

I shook my head to show that I—in fact—did not feel as though several hundred years has passed, "No. Did you wait a long time?"

 _Time is nothing but a concept to me. You should be more worried about yourself._

I furrowed my eyebrows to convey confusion, "Me?"

 _Yes, you. Do you not feel any different?_

I used my hands to feel around my body. It feels just like what a normal human body should feel like. Two eyes, two ears, a nose, a mouth… Two arms, a torso, a chest, and two legs…

 _I was not talking about physically, my child._

I stopped my arms and frowned, trying to feel what was off about me.

"I feel… empty."

 _Correct._

"That is not what a human is supposed to feel like."

 _Correct._

"I am not human."

 _Partially correct._

"Then what am I?"

There was a silence before the omniscient being spoke again.

 _I tried to save what was left of your soul. After what you have gone through, I was surprised that so much of your soul was still intact._

I tilted my head to the side. What I had gone through? What did I go through?

Oh, right.

The Black Sun.

 _However, that did not mean the amount was enough to bring you back a full human._

I mentally agreed. The Black Sun took everything from my home—even the things that defined us as humans.

 _So, I had to pull some strings together so that I could make what you are right now._

I reached a hand up and pulled a strand of pitch black hair into my line of sight. I almost recoiled at the reminder it sent me. Almost. Somehow, I couldn't find the strength in me to do anything at the moment.

"What am I, then, if I am not human?"

 _You are a creation that I have made—a vessel that contains patches of souls from other humans in different Universes that I have stitched together and attached to yours. With these souls melded together with yours, it contained enough energy to support the human vessel that you now reside in._

"That sounds blasphemous. Did you create something that shouldn't have been created?"

 _Indeed, I did._

"Do you regret it?"

 _Not at all._

"Why not? In all accounts, I am considered an anomaly—a monster."

 _That is true. However, we have our Second Chance._

"But I am still a monster."

 _But you said that you would give up being a human if you got a Second Chance._

"Yes, I did say that."

 _Do you regret it?_

"I don't think so."

 _Good. It is too late to regret. We have our Second Chance to fulfill._

The room became silent, and I took that chance to hop down from the structure I was sitting in to explore my new body. My vessel—who was as small as a ten-year-old child—was sickly thin and looked as if it had not eaten in a while. I could see bones protruding from my pale skin, however I felt no repulsion towards my current state. In fact, I felt nothing. Empty. Lost.

 _You will find your purpose soon, child._

My lips turned into a frown without my doing, "Why can't you tell me now?"

 _Because our time is almost up._

My eyes widened and I looked up helplessly, "Are you leaving me?"

 _No, it is you who is leaving me._

I furiously shook my head, "No! I would never leave your side! You gave me my Second Chance!"

 _Do not fret, child. You will meet me again._

I smiled, "Really? When?"

 _When you are stronger. When you have fully taken control of your body._

"So, when I become stronger, then we will be able to be together again?"

 _Correct._

I grinned widely, "Then I will become strong for you! I will do whatever it takes to meet with you again!"

I could suddenly feel warmth spreading across my chest and sense the smile on the Being's face as they said:

 _I was wise in choosing you, my King Candidate._

―=≡[O]≡=―

 **A/N:** Oh snaaaap, what is this? A twist? Yup! Hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am lol This is fun to write! Constructive criticism is always welcome! I need to know what you guys think. Sometimes I get too excited when I write, so I may leave out important details or will "speed" through scenes without meaning to (like... the writing feels "rushed" is what I'm trying to say). So yeah! I have the next chapter written out already. I just gotta figure out the little details and then I'll post it up for you guys :)


	4. Scroll 1: Dead and Alive

Please read the important note on the bottom concerning my updates! Thank you

―=≡[O]≡=―

I woke up in a patch of grass in the middle of the desert. I had no recollection of ever arriving here, but I had a feeling it was the Being's doing. I felt a surge of emotion I couldn't recognize when I thought about the Being that gave me my Second Chance. I could possibly never see them again if I didn't get stronger, but where do I even start?

Slowly, I felt my vessel adjust to its new holder and recognize my sinful soul as its controller. The heart in my chest started to pump blood through my arteries again, and the nerves beneath my skin started to send sensory information in the form of electrical signals to my brain once more. I suddenly felt the need to inhale a deep breath as my lungs pleaded to be filled with the sweet oxygen in the air. When I did, my throat protested harshly as I began to hack away the years of disuse from my system.

It was painful to be alive again.

My tongue felt heavy in my mouth as I forced my new body to lie on its belly so that I could try to stand. However, between my lungs greedily gulping the air around me to my stomach demanding to be filled with food, my current vessel didn't have enough strength to support its own weight. I was forced to endure through the painful trials of being reborn into a new world once again.

The paper thin skin that looked as if it has never touched the sun for several hundred years quickly started to turn a blistering red under the intense desert sun. I mentally flipped through the files in my brain and managed to pull up something: sunburn. Yes, that is what is happening to me now, isn't it?

That cannot be good for my vessel. I must seek shelter immediately.

I pushed past the pain and attempted to stand again. However, before I could even allow myself to push my upper body fully erect, my delicate lungs protested against my wishes and caused me to collapse into a coughing mess. The coughs burned the back of my throat with a stinging vengeance, creating small clouds of dust from the desert sand when my hollowed cheeks kissed the sweltering soil.

It seems that the use of my legs would be inaccessible at the moment. They were probably still trying to wake up. I must find another way to safety. When my body finally subsided, I lifted my head off of the ground and tried to use my sense of smell to sniff out any distinguishing cues that might be able to help me.

One inhale…

Twice… Thrice…

Nothing.

Nothing but the smell of heat and sand. I let my head fall back down and frowned, letting my prone body absorb the searing waves of sunlight. This vessel barely had any energy left in its storage by my estimations. If it were to stay exposed to the elements like this, it will surely not survive the week. My gray eyes feebly glanced up at the bright sun.

Ah.

So pretty.

The Bright Sun was so warm… Something that I considered a luxury in Back There.

My eyes blinked and I saw how the Bright Sun sent me a loving smile—tempting me with soft rays of sunshine and inviting me closer towards its heat. I felt my fingers twitch in response to the Bright Sun's message, and lifted a hand up to brush my fingertips against the beams of passion. So close—I was _so_ close. It was so beautiful. I wanted to be a part of that beauty. This Bright Sun which embraces this entire Universe is so breathtakingly gorgeous, and the beams of light it produces makes me want to follow it. I want to become one with the people. I want to be the light that leads them to the correct path—a path where everyone has traveled and is filled with hope. But, as my fingers grew closer and closer…

I felt my lips curve into a lifeless smile when my fingers only met the arid atmosphere of the desert I was trapped in.

Ah, that's right…

An abomination like myself is not welcome to the luxuries that the Bright Sun has to offer.

I am a deformity against the perfect structure of the land—an idiosyncrasy in the world of flawlessness—and I am not worthy of the warmth that the Bright Sun has to offer.

I glanced at the blistering skin of the hand that dared to try to touch the heavens. How foolish could I be to think that I could ever be assimilated with the people of this Universe? It was impossible—just like how it was impossible to be _here_ when I should be _dead_.

Slowly, my eyes started to droop as I let the Bright Sun embrace my form. It radiated happiness and friendliness—unlike Back There were the Black Sun only sought to wreak havoc and destruction. This Bright Sun is so merciful. It offers its kindness to those who should not have it at all…

I enjoyed the Bright Sun's warmth and ignored how my vessel's skin screamed in protest at my actions.

Seek shelter! Seek water!

Nonsense… I have felt this warm in years…

You will die! You won't survive!

I have already died… That's okay…

No! Not okay! Your Second Chance! You're throwing away your Second Chance!

My eyes immediately snapped open and I gasped. My Second Chance! How could I toss away this opportunity like that?! I must ensure this vessel's survival if I want to live out my Second Chance for the Being. However, my current vessel was pathetically weak, and couldn't even stand on its own legs. Perhaps some liquid sustenance would do? That's what humans need to survive, right? Water? Or was it food?

Sighing, I resigned myself to crawl—yes, _crawl_ —on the desert sand to seek shelter. My vessel must have looked absolutely pitiful to be able to only move with the use of her arms to pull her entire body forward. As much as it pained me to admit it, if I don't seek shelter or some form of help immediately, my scrawny vessel would perish. But where do I find help? I knew humans like to live in packs—or was it flocks?—so if I find one human, I was bound to find many others that might help me.

Despite my mental tenacity, my vessel was quick to give up after a few meters. In the distance, I could spot several patches of green. Green equals plants, and plants equal life. Where there is life, there are humans. I willed my arms to move, but it felt as though heavy rocks were placed on them, forcing them immobile no matter how many times I tried. I grit my teeth and glared at the lush vegetation that taunted me from afar. I was so close!

Between the thick haze of hunger, resentment, and molten lava coursing throughout my body, my sensitive ears could pick up the sound of travelers in the distance. Gasping, I lifted my head up and strained my eyes to look around for the flock of humans.

"Sinbad, there's nothing on this island." A voice groaned while grumbling about the heat. I could distinctly hear several pairs of shoes brush against the dirt and sand and mentally cheered. I was right! Humans _do_ travel in packs!

I opened my mouth to call out for help, but my sandpaper tongue and needle-lined trachea forced me into a coughing silence.

"Hey, is that… a little girl?"

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sinbad?"

Yes, yes! I am here!

In an excruciatingly slow pace, I willed my weak vessel to shakily lift an arm up towards the direction of the pack.

Here, here! Please help me!

"Wh-what the hell?! What is a little girl doing on this island?!"

The heat made everything hazy and sluggish. I couldn't make out any distinctive features besides their voices. I tried to call out again—this time, my vessel finally complying with my wishes.

"H-… elp… me…" I mentally scolded my vessel for producing such a soft and weak sound. The humans will never be able to hear me at that pitch!

"What should we do? She, well… She already looks half-dead…"

I'm not half-dead! I am half-alive! My vessel just started to wake up!

The pounding of shoes against the rough terrain caught my attention and I glanced towards the human that was running to my side.

"Hey, hey! Are you okay? What are you doing in a place like this?"

I didn't answer the purple-haired teen as my body slowly started to fail from the lack of energy. The rest of the pack quickly showed up not long after and stood behind the teenager. They were all male with varying body sizes and structures. One was _enormously_ tall with clearly defined muscles and long blue hair tied up in a ponytail. Another had short cropped pink hair and had a lanky build while the guy standing beside him had dark green hair and larger build (and no pupils… that's not normal for humans, right?). The last guy was a little boy around my height with white hair and pale skin littered with freckles on his face.

"Sinbad, I think we should get her back onto the ship so Rumuru can take a look at her." That was the white hair boy speaking.

The pink-haired male sighed while ruffling his hair, "And to think that we were going to just stop on this island for a short break..."

I could hear the blue-haired man hum in agreement, but I kept my eyes on the purple-haired one—Sinbad was his name, right?—the entire time without breaking eye-contact.

Finally, Sinbad smile gently and carefully picked my prone body up from the desert floor.

"Don't worry," He softly whispered. "My friends and I will take care of you now."

I didn't do anything to acknowledge that I heard Sinbad as he started to head back onto his ship. My vessel was too weak to even comprehend what was even happening, however, that did not stop me from memorizing every inch of my savior's face as he trekked across the land. Sinbad… The more I studied, the more that I felt drawn to his character. How peculiar. He had the body of a teenager, but the heart of a king. Perhaps that is because he was the Alpha?

More thoughts swirled in my head as I tried to piece together the group that saved me. Despite my struggle against my vessel to pass out, my eyes were weak with the desperate need to sleep.

My chuckled and smiled reassuringly, "You don't have to stay awake for me. Go to sleep."

It didn't take much for me to finally submit to my vessel's will and pass out in the arms of my savior.

―=≡[O]≡=―

 **A/N** : This one turned out to be longer than expected haha. Thank you guys so so so much for the views! It secretly feeds my huge ego ;) Anyway, I was wondering... Do you guys prefer long chapters? Because I can write long chapters if that's what you guys prefer, but it would just taken reeaaaaalllly long to write out. The reason why I make these chapters so short is so I can pop them out quickly.

So if you guys want longer chapters, it will take me... quite a while to publish them... BUT HEY! The story will progress either way!

 **IMPORTANT NOTE:** I don't know how obvious it is, but school just started for me a few weeks ago, hence the severe lack of updates (well tbh I rarely update either way, but I kinda like this story, so I won't give up on it). I'm a full-time student who is juggling a part-time job. It might not sound a lot, but my schedule is pretty packed. All I do is either work, sleep, or cry, so there is little room for me to have fun. :'( Updates for this story will now probably be spare unless Solomon himself decides to use some magic voodoo and grant me the unlimited knowledge of organic chemistry.

But enough of the sad stuff! If you guys don't mind short chapters, I can maaaybe pop a few out every once in a while. This chapter doesn't compare to what I consider "long" chapters, but I gave you guys a lil sample taste test to show you the kinds of chapters I can brew up ;)

 **Fan corner (a little late, but it's better late than never):**

MoralityCalls: Thank you! I can do longer chapters if you want, it will just take a little longer for me to write. I do it as a hobby, but I have little time for me to indulge in my hobbies. :(

twistedlittledoll: Thank you! *ego skyrockets to the sky* B)

non of ur business sorry: Hmmm, I could, but I'll have to see later in the future. I originally planned this story to have no pairings, but we'll see in the future. And my next update? Only Solomon knows. My update schedule is erratic.

FEEDBACK IS MUCH APPRECIATED AND FEEDS MY HUGE EGO THANKS.

Much love to all my fans (basically no one),

Loops


	5. Scroll 1: Water

―=≡[O]≡=―

My body was being rocked back and forth. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but it was just enough to stir me from my sleep. Instead of the scorching heat that I thought was going to greet me from my slumber, I was pleasantly surprised to find myself occupying a soft bed in a wooden room with a small breeze flowing through the open window. I blinked a few times just to see that I was not hallucinating, as I learned that while the Bright Sun was beautiful, it could cause people to hallucinate when you spend too much time with it.

Much to my delight, the scenery never changed.

I smiled.

This means that I was technically saved twice now, isn't it? And according to human customs, that means that I am indebted to my savior, right?

I hummed. Well, as long as my savior doesn't stop me in my way of becoming stronger for the Being, I guess I could stay with them. Smiling, I snuggled further into the covers, relishing in the innocent warmth it provided me. I haven't slept in a bed for a long time…

"Ah, I see you're awake!"

I glanced over towards the voice that stood in the doorway and didn't say anything. The voice belonged to a very pretty woman with blue hair and kind eyes. Despite her intimidating height and muscles, her motherly smile melted away any negative opinions I had previously thought of her.

"You've been out for about a few days now." The woman came closer and sat down on a nearby stool next to my bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

I made sure to keep eye contact with the mother-figure. She was the first human-woman I have met. Were they all tall and strong like her?

"Yes, I remember." I answered, glad that my tongue and throat didn't feel as parched as they were when I was lying in the desert. "I was in the process of dying, I believe."

I ignored the surprised look on the woman's face at my blatant disregard that I could have died alone in the middle of a desert on a secluded island. Pushing the covers off of my body, I sat up and tucked my legs under my knees and placed my hands on my lap.

"My vessel did not have enough energy to begin with, so it didn't come as a surprise to me that dying would be a viable option. However, that did not mean I _did_ want to perish there. My vessel has probably sustained quite the damage due to the intense sun exposure, but judging by the bandages on my person, those injuries have been taken care of. Lack of nutrients and liquids are also a problem. I assume you have prepared something for me after our meeting is finished." I glanced at the woman and tilted my head to the side. "Was my answer sufficient?"

The woman's eyes were wide, and she looked like a gaping fish when she kept opening and closing her mouth to find the appropriate response to my answer. Judging by her reaction, I suppose that I may have… said something wrong?

My lips twitched downward as my hands clenched tighter. Readjusting to life was difficult.

"Um… Have I spoken incorrectly…?" I murmured while furrowing my brows.

"Huh?" The woman quickly snapped out of her stupor and gave me a soft pat on the back, "No, no! You just… Took me by surprise, that is all. You're pretty well-spoken for someone your age."

Well-spoken? I… suppose it would be alarming for a child to have my level of vocabulary. What was the vocabulary range for a child my age again?

"I apologize," I quickly answered after realizing my mistake. "I had forgotten that not all human children are like me."

The blue-haired woman chuckled and waved it off, "Nonsense, there is no need to apologize."

The room grew quiet as the woman's features overtook a pensive look. I knew she had something to say, so I waited patiently for her answer as I blinked curiously around me. Judging by the salty sting of sea water in the air along with the gentle swaying of the room, I assumed I was on a boat—a big boat. I mentally hummed and wondered about where the pack of humans were headed on a ship as large as this one. Were they merchants? Sailors? Or perhaps… Pirates!

"What's your name?" I averted my attention back towards the blue-haired woman as she continued. "My name is Rumuru. The boy with purple hair and the one that carried you here is named Sinbad."

… Huh.

I forgot that humans had names…

"Umm…" I furrowed my eyebrows and fumbled around my brain for a decent name. I know names are supposed to hold a great deal of significance for humans. It's supposed to hold some form of social dominance over one another… or were names supposed to be poetic?

Rurmuru patiently awaited my response with a soft smile on her face. I noticed how she didn't seem to push me for answers, which relieved me greatly. It gave me enough time to think up a falsified honorific.

My eyes glanced out at the vast ocean that seemed to stretch for miles. The vicious waves crashed against the side of the wooden ship, causing the vessel to teetering intermittently. As my eyes focused on the crystalline pools of liquid sapphire, a figurative light bulb went off in my head. I knew the perfect name for myself!

"Human-woman Rumuru, I indeed possess an honorable name!" I exclaimed proudly while smiling at her.

Rumuru's smile slackened a bit at my statement, "Um… I-… O-okay?"

I nodded, "Most definitely!"

The woman weakly laughed while trying to keep the smile plastered onto her face, "I… see. And what would your name be, little one?"

I grinned.

"Water!"

―=≡[O]≡=―

 **A/N:** Can it be? Did I finally get the chance to update? Hell yeah I did (but only for a little bit lmaooo). Finals are approaching, and I am dead inside. So, to make me feel something in my cold, dead, soul, I thought I would finally update a chapter for you guys after leaving you all for work/school/life-in-general.

But this chapter was entirely last minute.

It's so last minute that I don't even have the next chapter written up yet. #GodBless

Hope you guys enjoyed the laugh thoooo ;D

"omg is this srsly a real chapter? like... is this part of the main storyline u're writing? u made ur chara's name _water?_ "

Ummm yah? Obvi. Her name is Water. Essential for life bih.

 **Fan corner (i luv u all u give me motivation to write *throws hearts*):**

twistedlittledoll: Oh yah most definitely. There isn't enough SnB appreciation on this site (at least when I last looked at it... which was months ago lmaoo) and I intend to fix that for a few chapters. I hoped this chapter satisfied you tho. Took me months to roll it out hahahahahaha. Haven't thought much about love interests yet. This fic was an accident tbh I didn't mean to publish it, but now here I am! Riding the waves of uncertainty and seeing where my brain gets me! :D- (that's a smiling stick-figure-man with two arms in the air if u didn't notice)

Cata-nee: Don't worry girl I totally get what you mean. The next few chapters will start to get into some "real" plotline action, and you'll get to see how my lil bby interacts w/ others. Sending all my smoochies and hugs as thanks for your support!

RAM(x3)/Guest: omg THANK YOU! U sweet angel thanks for understanding and giving me all that positivity! Sending all my positive vibes and hope you'll pass finals!

bruna-tan: You make me blush thank you! I know I'm technically only making it like... 1 "main" character a chapter, but that's because I'm _still_ trying to figure out what to do with this fic. After all this time, I still don't know what to do with it (which is pretty bad of me ngl). I try not to write filler chapters because that's annoying for both me n reader. My writing will definitely incorporate more though in future chapters!

matan1998: thank you! :)

―=≡[O]≡=―

You're all super rad and I hope you'll stick with me as I finish this fanfic. Thank you!


End file.
